Four Brothers
The Four Brothers were formed in Zimbabwe (then Rhodesia) in 1977 by Marshall Munhumumwe (drums, lead vocals), Never Mutare (bass, vocals), Aleck Chipaika (guitar, vocals) and Edward Zulu (guitar), playing a form of music called 'Jit' (sometimes called Harare Beat) characterised by fast guitar riffs and rapid fire drumming. Zulu was replaced by Frank Sibanda in 1986. Links to Peel The Four Brothers played for Peel at his surprise 50th birthday party at Peel Acres: "When the Four Brothers had finished, John said wistfully that he wished they could play at his birthday party. And they did. I arranged for them to perform in our garden, and even as John was entering the marquee on his fiftieth birthday, he had no idea which band he would find there." "But when John set eyes on the Four Brothers in the marquee, he was completely surprised, as well as speechless." (Margrave Of The Marshes, p.339, Bantam Press, 2005) John related the tale in one of his first shows for Radio Eins. The track 'Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo' was chosen by Peel for his Desert Island Discs selection, transmitted by BBC Radio 4 on 14 January 1990. In 1997 Peel included the album Makorokoto in his top 20 album list published in The Guardian newspaper. Peel is often quoted as describing The Four Brothers as "the best live band in the world". Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions Four sessions. On 04 May 1989, Peel also repeated an Andy Kershaw session by the band (first broadcast, 1988-08-25). 1. Recorded: 1988-09-11. First broadcast: 26 September 1988. Repeated: 26 October 1988, 15 November 1988, 28 December 1988. Issued on Strange Fruit SFPS070 *Rugare/Uchandifunga/Vimbayi/Pahukama 2. Recorded: 1989-05-23. First broadcast: 05 June 1989. Repeated: 11 July 1989, 26 December 1989 *Rudo Chete/Pasi Pano Pane Zvidzo/Wakazvarwa Seyi/Ngatipindukewo 3. Recorded: 1994-10-27. First broadcast: 09 December 1994. Repeated: 29 July 1995 *Wachiveiko/Tsvaga Hunhu/Takabva Neko/Mbereko Yakaramba 4. Recorded: 2000-09-06. First broadcast: 28 September 2000. *Vamwene/Ndibvubamire/Regai Nditaure/Ndateterera Other Shows Played ;1983 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Makorokoto (7") Earthworks DIG 002 *08 May 1983 (BFBS): Makorokoto (7") Earthworks DIG 002 *22 August 1983 (& Patrick Mukwamba): Dai Ndiri Shiri (v/a LP - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 *27 August 1983 (BFBS) (& Patrick Mukwamba)]]: Dai Ndiri Shiri (v/a album - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 *06 September 1983 (& Patrick Mukwamba): Zvinonaka Zvinodhura (v/a album - Viva Zimbabwe: Dance Music From Zimbabwe) Earthworks ELP 2001 ;1987 *20 October 1987: Usagare Ne Chigumbu (LP - Rugare) Shungu ;1988 *11 April 1988: Siya Zviriko *03 May 1988: Siya Zvriko *19 July 1988: Mokorokoto (LP - Mokorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *20 July 1988: Ndakatadzeiko (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *21 July 1988 (BBC World Service): Ndakatambura (album - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen): Ndakatadzeiko (album - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *01 August 1988: 'Sara Tasangana' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *08 August 1988: Uchandifunga (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *24 August 1988: Ndakatambura (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *27 September 1988: Vimbayi (7") Kumusha *03 October 1988: Vimbayi (7") Kumusha *05 October 1988: Nhaka Yemusiiranwa (LP - Makorakoto) Cooking Vinyl *06 October 1988 (BBC World Service): Vimbayi (7") Kumusha *19 October 1988: Vimbayi (LP – Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *01 November 1988: Kundurovas Virinani (title not recognised - possibly Kundiroora Zviri Nani) *19 December 1988: 'Vimbayi' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl ;1989 *30 January 1989: Unchandifunga (Dance Remix) (12") Cooking Vinyl *07 February 1989: Guhwa Uri Mwana Waani - Unchandifunga (Dance Remix) Cooking Vinyl *05 April 1989: Wakazvarwa Sei (album - Rudo Chete) Kumusha *10 July 1989: Vimbayi (LP - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *18 July 1989: Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (CD - The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl *07 August 1989 (BBC World Service): Pahukama (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *31 August 1989: Chenjerera Ngozi (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *11 September 1989: Siya Sviriko (album - The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl (John recounts some of his birthday weekend) *12 September 1989: Rumbidzai (album - The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl *14 September 1989: Kutambura Chete (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl COOK CD023 *21 September 1989 (Radio Bremen): Kutambura Chete (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *23 September 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 117 (BFBS)): 'Rumbidzai (CD-The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto))' (Cooking Vinyl) *27 September 1989: Vabereki (LP - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *09 October 1989: Maishoko Ababa Namai (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *24 October 1989 (Radio Bremen): Maishoko Ababa Namai (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *01 November 1989: Pamusoroi (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *13 December 1989: Pasi Pano Pane Sviedzo (album - The Best Of The Four Brothers (Makorokoto)) Cooking Vinyl *21 December 1989: 'Siya Zviriko' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *24 December 1989 (BBC Radio East Anglia): Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (Compilation LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl ;1990 *22 March 1990 (& Patrick Mkwamba): Vambozha Vauya (v/a CD - Spirit Of The Eagle (Zimbabwe Frontline Vol. 2)) Earthworks *28 March 1990: Tsiga Mureza (v/a LP - Spirit Of The Eagle (Zimbabwe Frontline Vol.2)) Earthworks *04 April 1990 (& Patrick Mkwamba): Vambozha Vauya (album - Spirit Of The Eagle (Zimbabwe Frontline Vol. 2)) Earthworks *09 August 1990: 'Makorokoto' (unknown) Serengeti Records *29 September 1990: Nhaka Yemusiiranwa (LP - Makorokoto) Tusk Music ;1991 *03 February 1991: unknown (LP-Ndakatambura Newe) Gramma/Kamusha *09 February 1991: Zvaita Sei (album - Ndakatambura Newe) Kumasha KSALP 119 *21 February 1991 (Radio Mafia): Nhaka Gime Uzi Arya (LP - Ndakatambura Newe) *02 March 1991: Mazita Nezviito (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kamusha *02 March 1991 (BFBS) (Peel 173 (BFBS)): 'Ndakatambura Newe (LP-Ndakatambura Newe)' (Kumusha) *03 March 1991: Zvakona (album - Mukadzi Wepiri) Kumusha *04 March 1991 (Ö3): Chidhakwa (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma *09 March 1991: 'Chiroora' (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kamusha *16 March 1991: 'Mazita Nezviito' (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *31 March 1991: 'Chidhakwa' (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *09 August 1991 (BFBS): Tezvara (LP - Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma / Kumusha *10 August 1991: Tezvara (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha *22 September 1991: Chiroora (LP - Mukadzi Wepiri) Kumusha *12 October 1991: Rudo Chete (Compilation CD-Freedom From Debt) World Development *19 October 1991: (?) (LP-Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma/Kumusha ;1992 *15 August 1992: Wakazvarwa Sei (album - Rudo Chete) Cooking Vinyl *12 September 1992: 'Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *13 September 1992 (BFBS): Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo (LP - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *19 September 1992: 'Siya Zviriko' (LP-Bros) Cooking Vinyl ;1993 *08 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Vimbayi (session #1, recorded 1988-09-26) *09 July 1993: 'Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Pasipono Panisyetsu (album - the Best Of) ;1994 *17 September 1994: Chahangwa Uza Chipa Mizarere *24 September 1994 (BFBS): Mdumbebaraweyo (album - Mbreka Yakaramba) *10 October 1994 (BBC World Service): Kana Wangoroora (album - Wachiveiko?) Kumusha KSALP 147 *22 October 1994 (BFBS): Ndatova Muranda (album - Wachiveiko?) Gramma KSALP 147 *05 November 1994 (BBC World Service): Ndatova Muranda (album - Wachiveiko?) Gramma KSALP ;1995 *18 November 1995 (BFBS): Kuma Were (LP-Kuma Were) *16 December 1995: ? (album - Kuma Were) ;1996 *31 August 1996 (BFBS): Kumumwere (LP-Kumumwere) *07 September 1996: Mativenga (album - Greatest Hits 1994 to 1996) ZMC *15 September 1996 (BFBS): 'Mativenga (CD-Greatest Hits 1994 to 1996)' (ZMC) ;1997 *02 April 1997: Vimbayi (CD-Hits Of The Four Brothers Volume 2 ) (Gramma Records) *08 April 1997: Siya Zviriko (CD - The Hits Of the Four Brothers Volume 2) Zimbabwe *18 September 1997 (Radio Eins): Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo ;1999 *May 1999 (FSK): Takava Neko (v/a CD - Zimbabwe Frontline 3: Roots Rock Guitar Party) Stern's Africa *27 May 1999: Takaboneko (v/a LP: Zimbabwe Frontline 3: Roots Rock Guitar Party) Stern's Africa/Earthworks *10 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Ndinotenda *05 July 1999 (BBC World Service): Hapana Achanyara (CD - Manga Manga) P.A.M. *15 July 1999: 'Mugomba' (LP-Manga Manga) Sterns *22 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Vana Ve Mazuvaano (LP-Manga Manga) Sterns *29 September 1999: Sarudzai Waenda (LP – Manga Manga) PCP ;2003 *13 March 2003: 'Pasi Pano Pane Zviedzo' (LP-Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl ;Others *Songs From The Frontline: Siya Zviriko / Ngatipindukewo See Also *Desert Island Discs *Record Boxes: Desert Island Discs *Top 20 Albums *Twelve Best Gigs External Links *Allmusic *Wikepidia *Zimbabwe Music Guide *allafrica.com: No Royalties for Four Brothers Families Category:Artists